White Dispute
by inunenko
Summary: If Rin made him chocolates on Valentine's day, what should Len do on White day? Sequel to Valentine's Dispute.


A/N: **Hairuhi-This is the sequel to Valentine Dispute, if you haven't read that yet then its better if you done read this first.**

_Charredh-So, this is the so-call sequel of our first fic…oneshot as well, and…stuff. yep._

Disclaimer: WE NO OWN.

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

It's White Day, a day which I hate the most of the year. That is because every girl in school and outside school always gives me chocolates and I have to give them back this day…every single one of them…I have to give back…I don't even know some of them since that they just shoved it to me and ran off without saying anything…I always end up broke after buying all that chocolates...any idea how many girls are there at school?

But this year! This year I'm not going to care about anyone of them! They can go weep in a corner for not getting back a White Day present from me! This year, I'm only going to give Rin a present! I'm going to put all my effort into her present! …then I probably should avoid going to school for a while…in case if there's any yandere in the school… (Remember Tei Sukone?)

So now, I'm over here in the kitchen…I really don't know what to give Rin…so I just decided to cook her a feast since that she made some chocolates for me, and those chocolates tasted really good. I never knew Rin could even cook…and I just realised that I can't cook… But I really want to cook something for Rin; homemade is the best, right?

Anyway the recipe here looks pretty simple…though I always watched on television that the main character will think the recipe is simple, go on cooking and end up destroying the kitchen along with the house…if I do that then Rin will crush me with her road roller…

"Hey, Len. What are you doing at the kitchen…wearing an apron…?" Rin asked, standing at the arch of the kitchen.

"Erm…cooking dinner…?" Well, it's supposed to be a surprise present for her…but maybe she won't know that I'm preparing a feast for her as present for White Day…

"Huh? You can cook? I never knew…" Rin narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ha ha…I never knew as well…" I laughed sheepishly at her and waved this spoon-like thingy around.

"What? You can't cook, can you? Then what are you doing?" Rin's suspicious look evolved into a full-scale glare.

"…like I said, cooking dinner…" I tried to sound as casually as possible while playing with the spoon thingy, but my heart was beating like crazy.

"But you can't even cook. Wait, you're trying to destroy the kitchen, are you?" Rin marched towards me, still staring at me like a hawk.

"Well, that's not my intention…but it might end up like that…" My voice lowered down to a whisper and I lowered my head. Memories of my last attempt to cook flashed into my mind, and I tell you, it's not pleasant at all.

"Len, you are not going to cook." That sounded more like a command than a request… "Now get out of the kitchen."Rin grabbed the spoon thingy out of my hands and threw it into the sink with a 'plop'.

"Wait, no! I need to do something here!"Rin walks towards me and started pulling me away from the kitchen.

"What, burnt turkey stuffed with cantarella? NO. BIG NO. GET OUT. I'LL COOK FOR YOU TODAY. WAIT OUTSIDE." Rin shoved me out of the entrance of the kitchen and locked the door. I stumbled a bit and in less than two seconds then I was back and banging at the door, hoping that it will break or shatter or something…. (Hey, it's made of frosted glass and glass breaks easily…right?)

I paused shortly and pressed my ears against the doors, listening to Rin washing her hands for about ten seconds…and I was hitting the door like it was my mortal enemy again. Don't ask why I did that. Guess I really hate the door for being a major barrier for me from Rin and the 'dinner'.

"KAGAMINE LEN TODAY I'M GOING TO COOK DINNER WHICH IS EDIBLE AND _SAFE TO EAT."_ She yelled over the din I was making.

"RIN! OPEN UP PLEASE THE ONLY TOILET IN THIS GODDAMN PLACE IS IN THE KITCHEN AND I NEED A –"I heard a loud sigh, and the door slid open suddenly. I lost my hold on the door and fell face flat on the white marble floor. Rin squatted down to my level and hit me head with the spoon thingy.

"As your elder sister Kagamine Rin, you are officially banned from the kitchen due to a certain stunt you played when we were ten and for the safety of the family and you will continue to be banned from it unless you need the toilet or until when you learn how to differentiate a tablespoon from a teaspoon. Now be a good little shota brother and wait at the table for your meal~"

Seriously, are you sure you don't want the little surprise I'm planning for you? Don't regret this….

"Why are you still kissing the floor? Get up, it's freaking dirty." Rin stood up again and walked back to the stove.

That's it; I'm going for the non-romantic way. Sorry, Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM TODAY?

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?

WHAT THE HELL _IS _HE DOING?

HE JUST GOT UP WITH THIS MURDEROUS LOOK IN HIS EYES, GRABBED THE FRYING PAN OUT OF MY HANDS, LITERALLY KICKED ME OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND LOCKED HIMSELF IN THERE.

LEN I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR SAFETY (and mine) GET OUT BEFORE SOMETHING EXPLODE IN THERE SERIOUSLY.

I punched the door like I was beating the shit out of Len (I probably going to), really hoping that the door will break or something….hey, its frosted glass. Glass breaks…Eventually.

I stopped my venting on the door occasionally to listen to what Len was doing behind the door, and I'd hear him mumbling random crap (e.g. "what is a teaspoon…?")Or the sound of something sizzling in a pan, and occasionally things breaking which is usually closely followed by a swear word. WHAT EXACTLY IS HE DOING IN THERE? I seriously hope he's not really planning to do a burnt turkey with cantarella stuffed in it….now that my parents are not home so if he does so I'LL BE THE FIRST TO DIE, NO.

I continued to panic mentally while banging at the door like a girl freaking out because her twin brother is planning to poison her.

* * *

><p>I'm now sitting on the couch because my hands got too tired from attempting to break the door. I never knew it was THAT thick…<p>

For the past forty minutes, the kitchen had been awfully silent, and as the minutes pass, I'm getting more worried than ever. Did Len forget to switch off the stove or something? But I cannot smell gas…GOD HE SHOULD STOP MAKING ME WORRY.

"Ding." I heard the oven begging someone to get whatever was inside out, some random and loud crashing noise, a lot of swearing…and silence again. There was the sound of someone talking on the phone, and then I heard more some guy cursing the oven.

Someone knocked the door, and I waited for Len to come out to open it. (What? Usually he's the one who does it, not me. I'm too lazy.)

The knocking continued, and Len STILL did not come out to open it. Finally, I got too tired of hearing the door getting abused and nearly ripped it open.

"Uh…pizza delivery? Someone ordered this…"this guy wearing the big 'Pizza House' logo held out the box to me. There was this awesome cheesy aroma from the box as well…but when did I order pizza?

"Yeah? It's here? Wow that's fast!" Len exclaimed, finally coming out of the goddamn smoking kitchen after so long. He looked extremely tired and his left hand was wrapped up like a mummy's hand. What the hell did he do?

I went back to the couch, silently listening to him paying the 'Pizza House' guy and the door close. "…Hey…Rin?" Len looked over the couch and lowered the pizza box for me. "Dinner." He scratched his head shyly. "Uh…the oven broke down…so I had to…you know? Call Pizza House? Yeah…"

I glared at him. Seriously he made me suffer in agony for two hours just to get told that the oven broke down and we have to eat fat-laden pizza.

He noticed my anger, and quickly looked away. "Ya'know, Rin….originally I was planning to give you a White day surprise…but the oven ruined it all." My eyes widened at him. Really? All those few hours of getting stuck in the kitchen were for me? And I actually tried to stop him…HEY IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GOOD. But still maybe I should thank him for his effort.

My arms shot up and pulled his face to mine.

And our lips met each other.

* * *

><p>AN: **Hairuhi-Wow…that was another crappy ending…:/ Ah, heck it.**

**Want sequel? Wait till next year then :P JKJK, but we obviously have no idea what else to put already.**

_Charredh-Btw, I pity the door._

Thanks for reading!


End file.
